


Sweet Dreams

by Luneth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sub Dirk, Xeno, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has a dream which prompts him to make an unusual request in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. You've been warned.  
> (I'm sorry I'm sorry I am so sorry.)

Dirk moaned into the sheets, jerking as cold fingers traced down his sides, leaving the occasional nick in his skin. His boyfriend leaned down to purr something into his ear while his hand slipped under his stomach. He gasped, yanking on his cuffs as he felt fingers wrap around his dick.

He snapped awake and sat up, then immediately bolted out of bed for the bathroom. He yanked the shower on, then leaned against the wall and sighed as the scalding hot water ran down his shoulders. Considering there was enough light that he hadn’t tripped on his way, it was probably morning.

That had been…some dream. He pressed his cheek against the cold tiles, turning it over in his head. He wasn’t used to being the sub, in fantasies or reality. It hadn’t been that bad of a thought, though. His thumb glided down his chest and he closed his eyes, sighing faintly as he imagined Eridan’s teeth scraping his neck.

He stayed in the shower for an hour before turning the water off and getting dressed, then snagged his shades off his nightstand and set them over his nose before heading downstairs.

 

TT: Exciting dream?

 

He scowled at the red text appearing over the lenses.

 

TT: What, you want a play by play?

TT: I get enough of that from living on your bedside table.

TT: I turn you off.

TT: Not all the time.

TT: That was ONCE.

TT: “Once” was infinitely too much for me, thanks.

 

He snipped back and forth with his Auto-Responder while he made breakfast. The doorbell rang just as he was sliding some bacon onto a plate.

 

TT: Now who could that be?

TT: Just shut up.

 

He flashed over to the door and pulled it open. Eridan bobbed his head in greeting, then held up a bottle of orange soda.

“I found more of that swill you like.” Dirk clasped the neck of the bottle, then pushed it down and leaned over to kiss him. The Seadweller fumbled for a second before returning it. The blond chuckled when they broke off.

“You’ve got a weird sense of my priorities.” Eridan’s cheeks gained a tinge of violet, but he offered a rare smile for the rare laugh.

“We gonna stand out here all day?” He stepped back to let him in.

“I’ve got bacon. Did you swim here?”

“I’m a little dry for that. I took a boat.”

“Cool.” He looped an arm around his waist as he passed. The troll lightly rested his hand over his as they headed for the kitchen.

They sat down to a breakfast that would make any health counselor faint on the spot. Eridan was a little better, choosing tea over soda. Dirk rested his cheek in his hand, watching the other’s teeth rip apart the strips of meat. He caught him looking and, with deliberate eye contact, flicked his tongue out to swipe at a smudge of grease.

The events of the dream rushed back to him and he quickly ducked his head down at his own food, ignoring the smirk he was sure he was getting.

Eridan hopped up and carried his dishes over to the sink. Dirk smoothly left his chair to glide after him. He slid his arms around his waist from behind. His matesprit tilted his head back to give him a coy look, then gasped as he went after his exposed neck, running his tongue over the gills.

“Dirk…” He groaned. The human pressed harder for another swipe, dragging a moan out of him. “Ah-fuck!” He clamped a hand down on his arm.

“Bedroom.” He growled. Dirk grinned, then picked him up and swept out, leaving the dishes behind.

“Fuckit…” Eridan wriggled in his hold. “You ain’t bringin me up the stairs like this.”

“Fine.” He put him down, then bowed and gestured up the steps. “After you, your Highness.”

“Psh.” He rolled his eyes and snatched his wrist, dragging him up after him.

They toppled down together on the bed. Eridan started to nip and kiss at his neck while his hands trailed up his shirt. Dirk reached up to stroke and gently bite his fin, causing him to tremble in pleasure.

“Hey…” The Seadweller leaned back, panting. “What do ya wanna do?” He swallowed, feeling spikes of excitement and apprehension shooting up his chest. His boyfriend cocked an eyebrow at his silence, then grinned.

“You thinking of something new?”

“Eridan…” He started slowly.

“Yeah?”

“I kind of want you to dominate me.” He closed his mouth. _“Shit.”_ Eridan’s eyebrows went up. He coughed and turned away, resting his hand on the bed. “I mean, does that sound like, fun? I just thought, maybe-” He felt him press against his back and wrap an arm around his waist. His shades were flicked off as the troll whispered against his ear.

“I can do that.”

His breath hitched as hands pulled his shirt up over his head, then a cold palm shoved him down into the sheets, pushing hard into the small of his back.

“Stay there.” He lay limp, listening to the Seadweller rummaging around in the special bottom drawer on his bedside table. He straightened up, then leaned over him. The troll tied a cord around his wrist then fastened the other end to the bedpost before going to the other, then paused to rake his nails gently over his neck. Dirk twitched, then tested the strength of the cords. They were tight but without cutting off his circulation.

Eridan whipped his lover’s belt off and yanked his pants and underwear down. The human twisted his head to watch him. He looked up and caught his eye, then gave him a grin that shot a bolt of heat right to his groin. He spread his legs wide and tied them to the other posts. The blond started to test those as well, then gave a yelp of surprise when the other drew a cloth gag over his mouth. The other chuckled, combing a hand through his hair and making him shiver with the touch. He leaned over, placing a button by his hand. Dirk knew pressing it would give a loud buzz.

“Press that if you wanna back out, got it?” He nodded, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

The Seadweller slid back down to kneel between his legs. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel his knees pressing against the inside of his thighs and hear him taking his shirt off.

“You look downright amazin right now.” He flushed, feeling a sharp nail trail down his leg. The other continued, voice smooth as molasses. “I don’t usually get to see you lookin so vulnerable.” He leaned forward again and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Dirk gasped and jerked, then moaned through the gag as his tongue swiped over the wounds.

“Make lots of noises just like that.” He purred, pushing down on his hips. The human squeezed his eyes shut as his cock rubbed against the mattress. Eridan yanked him by the hair, biting down on his exposed neck. It wasn’t enough to bleed, but enough that he cried out and squirmed against the hold.

“God you’re **adorable**.” His voice was starting to rasp as he nipped at his ear. Dirk whined and tried to press harder against the sheets, begging him to get serious. The troll chuckled again.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” He moved back again and he heard him fussing with his pants, moving purposefully slow. A second later an icy, slick finger pressed into his entrance. He shuddered, then cried out again as it was joined quickly by another. He pushed slowly, stretching the muscles before pulling out. Dirk felt his hands settle on his hips before the Seadweller’s bulge slammed into him, immediately going on to thrust at an unforgiving pace. Dirk’s mind went completely blank and all he could do was scream and writhe against the cords as each thrust sent crippling waves of pleasure through his body.

Eridan smirked down at his boyfriend’s expression and cries.

“Like that?” He didn’t react to the question but fell into a mess of moans and sobs.

“Dirk.” He gasped as the gag was ripped off. “You’re my slave. Say it.”

“I-I’m your slave.” He wheezed, “I’m your bitch. I’m-Ung!” A loud moan was dragged out of his throat as Eridan increased the pace.

“Good boy.” He purred and slid his hand under to squeeze his hand slowly down his cock.

“Eri-ah!” He jerked at the new touch. “F-Fuck Eridan I-I’m gonna-”

“So soon?” He grinned, noting the way his legs were trembling. “Not yet you aren’t.” The blond choked as the hold on his dick tightened.

“E-Eridan I c-can’t…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh God oh **fuck** Eridan PLEASE…”

“I said not yet.” He ordered, thrusting hard. He dug his nails into the other’s back, moving until he spilled. Dirk jerked his head back and screamed a mess of obscenities and moans as he felt it hit inside him. Eridan loosened his hold to let him orgasm himself. He came with a strangled cry before collapsing against the bed. He lay there in his mess, breathing heavily while the other undid the bindings. The troll ran a gentle hand down his back, then leaned over to kiss his temple.

“Enjoy yourself?”

“Are you kiddin?” He mumbled, “Holy **shit**. That was a million times better than my dream.” He laughed.

“Good.” He pulled him up, half-carrying him to the shower. He nudged the water to an acceptable heat for both of them and had him sit down in the tub. He soaped him up, massaging the suds into his skin and going gently around the cuts. Dirk sighed, lost in the feeling of his fingers working shampoo through his scalp.

“Shit man, you were seriously amazing.”

“You were fuckin spectacular yourself.” He rested his chin on his shoulder and hugged him around the waist. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to wanna sub.”

“Me neither. I wasn’t sure about the whole thing by damn I’m glad I went for it.” He laughed faintly, drawing zigzags on his back.

“…Thanks for trustin me enough to try it.” He murmured. “I know you get anxious if you feel you ain’t in control.” He shrugged.

“I wasn’t anxious then.”

“Didn’t seem like it.” He turned off the water, then helped towel him off before leading him back to the bed. He tore the sheets off and left them on the floor, then bundled them both up in the blankets.

“You think you’ll wanna do that again sometime?” He grinned.

“Hell yes. We’ve gotta-oh shit.”

“Hm?” He raised his head to look at him. “What?”

“Can you pass me my glasses?” He gave him a weird look, but reached over to snag his shades on the nightstand and hand it to him. The blond held them up to his face.

 

TT: I’m sending a recording of that to all your contacts and their moms.

TT: Dude.

TT: Don’t even try to plead for a three-strikes model.

TT: I’ll erase the memory. How about that?

TT: You might as well snap me in half.

TT: I didn’t need to see that Dirk.

TT: If you aren’t going to build me some fucking legs you could be more considerate.

TT: Can I remind you I am based off the brain of a thirteen-year-old?

TT: I’m sorry. I’ll remember next time.

TT: Liar.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard being glasses. It's hard and no one understands.
> 
> Ugh, I hope this was at least halfway decent.


End file.
